Soulless and FancyFree
by WallflowerBitca
Summary: When Willow's resurrection spell in season 6 goes wrong, a version of Buffy is transported back in time, to 1998 – at the time of parent-teacher night. Now she's stuck in the body of an evil vampire, Drusilla, soulless and terrified of getting staked by the seventeen-year-old version of herself. Can Buffy live without a soul? Buffy/Spike, W/T, X/A T for now
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic for Blueninjatori – LOL I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm already writing two fics at the moment, but hey… the idea Blueninjatori pitched to me was too interesting to pass up on. Hope I do it justice!**

**When Willow's resurrection spell in season 6 goes wrong, a version of Buffy is transported back in time, to 1998 – at the time of parent-teacher night. Now she's stuck in the body of an evil vampire, Drusilla, soulless and terrified of getting staked by the seventeen-year-old version of herself. Can Buffy live without a soul?**

**Release**

"Osiris, release her!" Willow's spell was gaining momentum now, and she was clouded in a red, swirling mist. This spell was clearly draining her life-force, pulling every last ounce of energy she had from deep within her, but still she shouted. She shouted as deep gashes appeared in her skin, as she bled and paled… still she shouted. She had to release her. She had to release Buffy.

Buffy was warm and comfortable. It was nice. Really, really nice. This was probably the happiest she'd ever felt in, well… ever. Her friends were safe and happy, she knew that. And so was she, so safe and so happy and so… spinning. What the…? Heaven wasn't supposed to be a spinny place. Heaven was a comfy place. And why was she suddenly so very, very cold? She could feel wind kissing her bare limbs now, something she hadn't felt in months… it wasn't great. She could feel powerful rushes coursing through her, and, with a gut-wrenching pain, she felt her lungs open out as she pulled in a struggling mouthful of air, and another and another… and then there was the impact. She felt her own essence falling – more with the windiness – and suddenly she was very much alive. Her limbs tingled, her chest shuddered with laboured breaths, her ears rang… yet she could feel no heartbeat. No warmth. There was no blood rushing in her ears. But yes, oh yes, she was very much alive. And vibrating, she noted with annoyance. Why was she vibrating? As she gingerly wriggled her blood-less limbs, she realised it wasn't her that was vibrating, it was whatever she was lying on. Where was she? She was cold, aching… definitely injured… was she in hell? Had she been punished for something? Was this hell? Slowly, she opened one eye and then the other. Gods, it was bright… The light hurt her eyes and she flinched in anger, feeling an unnecessarily large rush of vehemence at her situation. As the anger flooded through her, she felt her face… melt? Yes, that was probably the right word. It changed, and in this position felt slightly pinched. Her eyesight was better though. The light didn't hurt as much anymore. What was happening? She wriggled again, her anger giving way to confusion and she felt her face melt back again. She, ever so slowly, raised a hand and ran it over her face – NOT her face. Her nose was shorter, her lips thinner… her eyes set further apart… this wasn't her. Nor was the hand. It was longer, thinner… and had a bitching manicure! The nails were black, with white tips – almost psychotic. What the _hell _was going on? Giles would have answers… not that she'd let him give them. Here's the other weird thing, as much as she _felt _like herself, she most definitely wasn't. She didn't want to sink her teeth into the necks of her friends. At least, she didn't used to. Now, the prospect was positively engaging. Still, her friends might be a bit more fun… is this what hell did? Turned you into an evil blood-lust-y guy? If so, she actually kinda liked it… She chuckled slightly under her breath.

"You're awake, pet," a smooth, low, English drawl – horrifyingly familiar - sounded from up ahead of her. And here she thought hell was an 'all by myself-oooh-ooh-don't-wanna-be' kinda place. Apparently not.

The thing that most stunned Buffy next was not, in fact, what she said… but the accent in which she said it. "Hell's better than I thought it'd be. Least I'm not all sad." She had a light, innocent cockney accent, with very rounded, drawn-out vowels.

That sultry voice chuckled, "you're not in hell, pet. In fact, we're in just about the brightest place on the planet."

"Bright..bad…" Buffy murmured, cracking her eyes a little more, trying to take stock of the sexy-voiced man sitting ahead of her… in the car. He was driving the car that they were in. Okay. Not hell. Car. With sexy English guy. Things could be worse, she mused to herself.

"Yeah, well, the sunlight don't do no favours for you or me, Drusilla, pet. We get all dusty and the like."

So she was definitely a vampire then… that'd explain the bumpies. And the gross-creepy-but-ever-so-inviting blood lust. Wait – what? Drusilla?

"M'not Drusilla…"

"Whatever you say pet, what'd you prefer tonight? Mistress, perhaps? If you're a good girl Spikey'll let you play dom," he turned, craning his head over the back of the driver's seat and giving her a devilishly sexy wink. Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God… Spike. She was in the car with Spike. Wait, again with the huh!? Spike wasn't with Drusilla, at least not when she'd jumped… So this body she was in… she knew it wasn't hers. She wasn't a vampire. At least, she wasn't when she jumped off the tower… Nothing made sense. Her head was all hurt-y and Spike… God, she'd thought he was good. She thought he really cared about her, about Dawn… about all of them. And now he was back with Drusilla – or at least Dru's body… He didn't seem so good anymore. And in the weirdest, most twisted way, she totally loved it.

What had happened? Why was she like this? Honestly, she was pretty sure that it didn't really matter. All she knew was that she'd been freed… the demon inside her was just beginning to rear its ugly head.

Would she tell him? Would she explain to him that she was Buffy, all cooped up in Drusilla's body? How could she? He'd never believe her. Dru was crazy. She'd learned that much in all her years of knowing the Fanged Four – individually they were powerful vampires (Dru, albeit crazy) and when they teamed up, they were next to unstoppable. What if she had the opportunity to become a part of that now? As Drusilla… The thought made her body hum, her mouth water. She wasn't sure where these blood-lust-y thoughts were coming from, but they made her feel all warm and tingly. Having no soul really did seem to have its perks.

"Now pet, I think we're nearly here… you remember what we're gonna do?"

"Not so much…" Buffy rubbed her – Drusilla's – pounding temples.

"We're gonna watch the slayer burn."

**Hope it's alright – Buffy's all evil, fun! Read and review pretty please! No update for a while – not internet for a week, but will get into a regular pattern ASAP. xx**


	2. Awakening

**Awakenings**

**Everyone else who was at Buffy's grave during Willow's spell wakes up – and they're not where they're supposed to be, either.**

Anya was the first one to wake up. Maybe ex-demons were better at shaking off the after-effects of dark-magic-awryness that witches and humans. The gravesite where they lay was completely… not there. There was no grave. Just an big ol' empty patch of earth. No footprints, no flowers… just grass. Willow's e-bay urn was gone, as were the candles and the ritual blood. All of it just… poof. There was nothing left. Were they even in the same place anymore? The demon thought to herself, shakily getting to her feet. Everything seemed in good working order, her muscles weren't cramped and the coins in her pocket were jingling comfortingly. She glanced around. This was definitely Buffy's grave site – the big, beautiful oak tree stood just as it had before. There was the nice hedge… except the flowers on it were in bloom. They hadn't been blooming before. Anya had taken immediate notice because she'd wanted Xander to give her a flower, but there hadn't been any for her to eye in a meaningful way, thus coercing him into tucking one behind her ear. No flowers before. Flowers now. Grave before. No grave now. Stupid Xander-stealing redhead and her stupid magic. Willow had, as usual done something stupid with her magic. Tara was right, Willow needed to cut back. Every time she did a spell something went wrong, this time no exception. Anya just wasn't quite sure what it exactly it was that had gone wrong. Deciding to ask Willow herself, she bent down and began tapping Willow's cheek. Hard. With an open palm. Okay, she was slapping her. Whatever. The witch didn't seem to be stirring though. Anya shrugged, well she'd try the other witch. They were similar enough. She slapped Tara too, though more gently. Whatever Willow had done wasn't really Tara's fault, after all. The blonde gave a sweet little whimper and her eyelids fluttered.

"Good. You're awake." Anya gave Tara one last slap before sitting back on her haunches, expectantly waiting for Tara's eyes to open.

"Apparently so," she mumbled, spitting down dirt out of her mouth. "Wait, why was I _not _awake?"

"We all became unconscious after Willow's spell went wacky," Anya replied, gesturing to the still-unconscious figures of Willow and Xander on the ground.

"Oh," Tara groaned, rubbing her aching temples. "We all became unconscious _where _exactly?" She asked surveying her familiar-but-not-so-familiar surroundings with unease.

"Well, we're at Buffy's grave," a groggy Xander sounded from the grass. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his knees, looking around. "Or at least, we _were_…"

"My p-point exactly," Tara said, reaching out and absently stroking some hair from Willow's face. "We were doing a spell to resurrect Buffy, now the grave and every trace of the spell is gone. What happened?"

"Duh," Anya replied, stalking over to Willow and batting Tara's hand away. "Willow screwed up. Again. She made Buffy go all poof."

Tara just shot an exasperated glare at Anya and leant over Willow, whispering to her and stroking her hair.

"Baby?" She murmured. "Baby, wake up. C'mon, we need to talk…" As much as she didn't like agreeing with Anya's rather blunt statements, the ex-demon had a point. There was no explanation for this other than something going horribly, terribly wrong with Willow's spell. She saw Willow's eyelids fluttering and she smiled, stroking her girlfriend's cheekbone. "C'mon, Will…"

The green, orb-like eyes fluttered open and locked with Tara's blue ones.

"Hi," she murmured. "Why is our bed so uncomfy?"

"You're not in bed, Willow," Tara soothed, helping her redhead to sit up. She looked around groggily, still half-lying down. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright, crawling across the ground desperately.

"Tara the spell… what happened? Did it-"

"Will…"

"Is Buffy… where's the urn? Tara?"

"Willow…" Tara's eyes were sparkling with tears and Anya was finding it very difficult to look anywhere other than at the ground. Xander just tried to push the lump down further in his throat.

Willow was beyond that. As she looked at the bare ground, the complete lack of grave, all remnants of her spell and her best friend gone, she let the tears pour down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," and it's all Tara could whisper. All Tara could get out through gritted teeth as she tried to be the strong one. As she let Willow fall apart in her arms.

Willow was shuddering. Pain. Grief. A horrible, gut-wrenching emptiness. She'd been selfish. Selfish and stupid. She wasn't powerful enough to do this. Not yet. She'd rushed it all, tried too hard to do magic she wasn't ready for. She'd gotten their hopes up for nothing and, as usual, her crappy spell-woman-ship had cost them. Once again, she'd hurt her friends with magic. She curled herself more tightly against Tara, taking comfort in her familiar embrace. Slowly, she leaned up, but before she could press her lips against Tara's, something very solid crashed into her back. It sent both the girls sprawling, knocking Xander and Anya onto the non-grave ground too. The figure jumped back up, rounding on the four people on the ground, it's fangs bared maliciously.

"Oh great – I said that sarcastically. We really don't need you right now," Anya said. "Please leave."

Willow, still limping from her fall, grabbed Xander, pulling him back as the vamp leaped for him. They both fell backwards, overbalancing into the bush as another figure ran forward from the shadow.

"Oh you are _so _dust!" It – she – cried, grabbing the vampire by the back of the shirt as it lunged for the bushes. Tara and Anya, who'd run backwards after Willow and Xander retreated just stood, dumbfounded, as they watched Buffy sink a stake into the vampire's back. She wiped her hands off, tossing her improvised stake over her shoulder before approaching Tara and Anya.

"Hey, you girls okay?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Uh, we're f-f-f-fine, th-thanks …" Tara just stared, open mouthed.

"And your friends…" Buffy gasped, running forward, "God, that stupid vam-_mugger_," she corrected, "he knocked your friends into the bushes."

"Uhm," Anya just stared as Buffy pulled Willow and Xander out of the bushes. Willow looked up at Buffy, her jaw dropping. No. No way. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. The spell didn't work. It went wrong… this couldn't be Buffy. No. No!

"Willow, Xander!" She cried. "You guys were meant to wait for me at the Bron-" she cut herself off, staring at Willow, "Will, you got a new top! Loving the new look. Very cute."

Willow and Xander were staring, dumbfounded at Buffy. She was so… vibrant. Peppy. So very, very alive. And so very, very confusing.

"Th-the Bronze?" Willow questioned. Okay, so Buffy liked the Bronze, sure… but Willow was pretty sure that the first place she wanted to go after being resurrected was home. To see Dawn. Not out partying.

"Yeah, c'mon, we should get going… Mom'll totally wig if I'm home too late." She glanced back at Tara and Anya. "Oh God, I'm so rude! I'm Buffy. You guys are friends of Willow and Xander's right?"

"Uh…"

"You in college? Haven't seen you round school," she continued her lively banter as they struggled to keep pace with her across the graveyard.

"School? Uh, Buffy, we haven't been to school in two years," Xander said.

"Look Xand, I know your mind isn't all that present, especially in Trig class, but we were at school yesterday, you doof."

"B-Buffy, wouldn't you rather go see Dawn, o-or maybe just have a little rest, get your head around things?"

"Dawn?" Buffy asked absently. "Who's that?" She just shrugged, picking up the pace more and without waiting for an answer, continued, "and I don't need to rest, I got me some killer – or should I say, _Slayer_, stamina. What am I getting my head around?"

"B-B-Buffy, you _died,_" Willow urged.

"Don't you remember?" Tara asked softly.

"She's probably repressing. Humans do that when painful memories occur. I read about it," Anya stated.

"Of course I remember," Buffy said darkly, coming to a halt over 'Niamh Carrol's' grave. "But I spent the Summer shoe shopping. Serious retail therapy, and I'm all good. And how do these two know I died?" Buffy asked, suspiciously eyeing Tara and Anya.

"Buff, Tara's Willow's girlfriend, and Anya's my girlfriend," Xander looked worried. What was up with his best friend? And he was _sure _they hadn't buried her in a tank top and jeans…

"Uh, Will…" Buffy's eyes widened. "You have a _girlfriend_? You were planning on telling me when?"

"Buffy, I told you nearly two years ago!"

"Again with the 'uh, Will,' – we didn't know each other two years ago. I know that yesterday you were big time crushing on Xander though. What's with you guys?"

_Will, can you hear me? _Xander asked telepathically.

_Loud and clear, _she replied.

_I know this might sound stalkerish, but Buffy's hair cut- that's what her hair looked like in the 97/98 school year. In our junior year. I know this because 97/98 was during my Buffy-uber-crush phase. I had pictures of that haircut hidden beneath my box spring with my playboys._

Anya shot her boyfriend a glare, but then looked back at a clearly wigged Buffy.

_She looks way younger, _the ex-demon chimed in.

_What do you think, Tara? _Willow asked.

"There's no pain," she whispered out loud. "I can feel it."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"She hasn't been hurt…" Tara whispered, "not yet. Buffy, what's the date?"

"October tenth, 1997," she replied.

"What's happening right now in Sunnydale, Buffy? No holds barred, Anya and I know about the hellmouth."

"Uh, I… okay. Well, it's parent-teacher night tomorrow. No big demon issues. Master bones crushed. High-school-a-go-go… I'm confused about my relationship status with tall-dark-and-broody… and my UBER expensive cream rinse is neither creamy nor rinsey," she finished, total valley-girl style. "Why? What year is it in your head?" She looked slightly bemused.

"Here? It's October tenth, 2001," Willow replied.

"Uh," Buffy laughed, "_here _it's 1997. Now, are you guys screwing with me, or are you legit from the future?" She paused. "Or am I from the past?"

"There's only one way to find out," Tara said, strolling ahead. When no one followed her, she stopped and looked back expectantly.

"What exactly would that way be?" Xander asked.

"We check the landmark that blew up in 1999," Tara said. "If it's still there, Willow's spell transported us to this Buffy's time. If it's gone, Willow's spell transported this Buffy to our time."

_So either way, the spell didn't work. The only really real Buffy is really Buffy. And she's still not here. _

"So we're going back to high school?" Willow said apprehensively.

"We're going back to high school," Tara confirmed.

**So, you like? Reading, reviewing, all these things make me happy. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

**Buffy has awoken from her stint at being dead… and now she's in the body of evil vampire Drusilla. To make things worse, it's nearly parent-teacher night and Spike is planning on taking out the school and the slayer. To top it all off, Buffy doesn't have a soul. She's evil and skanky. And probably NOT gay.**

"D'you like it, pet?" Spike stepped over the threshold of a dark, dank stone building. Usually, Buffy's reaction would be something sarcastic, and maybe a little dry retching. Something about the dark-dankness appealed to her now. Maybe sans-soul she was a little more for the dark and dank than she was before. Still. Did she agree with Spike? If she spoke, would she give away the fact that she was totally _not _his precious Dru? His bright eyes pierced hers as he gripped her hand, looking hopeful.

"Spike…" she paused, testing out her new accent, "it's beautiful…" she wriggled from his arms, letting her white dress flow around her as she shimmied Dru's whacky dance of nuttiness.

"I'm so glad you like it, luv," he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his – holy mother of GOD WOW – toned body against her and enveloping her in big, strong arms. Despite the euch-ness of touching Spike, she couldn't help pressing back into his well-muscled chest. Worlds of wow.

"This'll be our home for now, at least til the slayer's dead," he gave a low laugh, winking at her.

Okay, as much as Buffy had always kinda hated Spike, she had to admit that he was seriously sexy… especially rocking the bad-boy evil thing. From what she'd figured out, the 'her' that was human was in her junior year, and from the way Spike was acting, it was nearly parent-teacher night. Buffy remembered that night quite clearly. It was the first time she'd ever met the bleached blonde vampire who'd become such a huge part of her life in the following years. She didn't want to admit it, but by the time she jumped off that tower, Spike meant more to her than Angel ever had. She trusted him with her life and, more importantly, Dawn's. But something had happened… she'd died. She'd gone to heaven. Then she'd been ripped out and dragged here… almost four years into the past. And stuck into the soulless body of Drusilla. She figured she should be more upset about being ripped out of heaven… but somehow she couldn't seem to care that much. Must be her soullessness talking. All she knew was that things that would have been high on the ick-list before she died seemed kinda awesome now. Like killing. Drinking blood. Maiming. Sex with Spike… her eyes followed his jean-clad ass as he strode purposefully around the factory. Definitely yummy. But the biggest question to her was whether she should tell him.

_Hey, Spike, you know me your supposedly crazy girlfriend? Yeah, well I'm actually Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but I'm from the future, a future where you're not evil and fighting on the side of good. Oh and in the future you're kinda in love with me. Dunno what happened to Dru, she's gone. But hey, I don't have a soul, so I wouldn't mind at all if you wanna be evil and stuff with me instead. I'll totally help. It'll be fun!_

Yeah, that conversation would go down well. Could she do it, just pretend to be Drusilla? If she tried to go to Willow and Xander and get them to do a spell or something to reverse this they'd probably just stake her. Unless she changed them first… ooh. Fun! _No, _she scolded herself. _Can't do that. Yet. Have to find out what the hell happened to me first, and they're probably the only ones that can figure it out. Knowing my friends, Willow did a spell and it when wrong. That happens a little too often to be considered unlikely. _She closed her eyes dreamily, thinking about Willow… her skin was sweet. Buffy had tasted it one night in high school, when they'd practised kissing with each other. Buffy was quite sure her blood would taste even better.

"Whatcha thinking, luv?" Spike took her hands, gently leading her through the factory.

"I'm thinking about blood," she said honestly.

"You hungry, pet? I can get you a lovely young man to suck dry," he raised his scarred eyebrow, giving her a knowing grin. "Or maybe you'd prefer a pretty young girl today? I know your preferences change," he gave a dark grin, his head filled with images of the half-decade where Drusilla and Darla refused to sleep with him or Angelus, opting for a more Sapphic lifestyle. He and Angelus would watch grumpily while Dru and Darla made love for hours, devouring each other. They'd never stopped, either. But eventually they'd let Spike and Angelus re-join the fray. Bloody bitches, they were so temperamental. Still, he and Angelus had had their fun too, so he wasn't one to complain too much.

Buffy's stomach - Well, Drusilla's - did a backflip. Blood? Spike was offering her blood? The larger pang came from how desperately she wanted it. How much she wanted to gaze into a beautiful pair of eyes and watch the light leave them as she drained her victim dry. She wanted to hunt.

"I wanna hunt, Spike," she whispered, drawing in close to him.

"Pet, you're too weak for that, you know it. Come now, I'll find you the prettiest young thing in thise whole bleedin' town if that's what it takes to make you happy," Spike's voice was a low croon, and he rocked his girlfriend's hips from side to side, stroking her softly. "Whaddya say, luv?"

"Mmm… Spike," Buffy pressed her lips against his throat, doing her best Drusilla impression. "Yes."

And her Spikey sure didn't skip out on his promises. Oh dear God, did she just call him Spikey? Yikes. Soullessness was NOT doing good things for her. On the plus side, the squirming teen Spike presented looked delectable. She was still kind of in awe of her bloodlust… but the delivery service was good. Maybe she could get used to being Drusilla. She pulled the teen in close, breathing in the vanilla scent of her long, black hair. She was very young, no more than fourteen with pretty brown eyes … made far more beautiful by the fear filling them. Oh yes, that look in her face… pure, unabashed terror… it was stunning. Buffy ran her mouth along the girl's neck, prodding the soft skin with her tongue. She was sweet… like mangos and candy. So very, very fresh. Ever so slowly, to draw out every agonizing scream, Buffy sank her fangs deeply into the girl's neck and sucked. Ruby liquid ran through her mouth, dripping from her lips as she dropped pulled up to flash Spike a delighted grin. It was like drinking the finest wine, sampling the most expensive delicacy in the world… as scarlett droplets oozed from her mouth, Buffy realised that this was what she was born for. Blood. It was always blood. It broke curses. Began them. Tributes offered blood. Sacrifices were made in them. Blood was life, screaming, gushing, pounding _scarlet _life.

**Hehe, Buffy got a taste – how is she going to handle being an evil vampire? Hmm, meets some very familiar people in our next chapter. Yay! Reviews pretty please!**


	4. My Sire

**My Sire Can Beat Up Your Sire**

**Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and S2 Buffy head to the High School to find out what year they're in. Spike brings Buffy (Dru) with him to the school to do a little recon. Paths cross.**

"This is totally wiggy," Buffy was walking behind them, tugging on Willow's short locks. "You guys are so… grown up. Jeeze. Xand, you're grown up! With the engagement and the job… wow. And Willow! Witch-Fu!"

Willow laughed, she forgot how light-hearted her friend was when they were in high school. Also, the itty-bitty blonde was REALLY hyper. Another H to add to the post-slay-antsies. Except… wow. This Buffy hadn't met Faith yet. And she hadn't slept with Angel. Oh wow. Tara had been right… no pain. None. All that stuff that had messed with Buffy's head… none of it had happened yet.

"Well, I guess that kinda answers our 'what year is it' question," Xander gestured to the high school, standing strongly in all of its… well, grandeur wasn't quite the word. Mostly just standing.

"Well, I didn't feel all dimension-transport-y," Buffy commented. "It was you guys that woke up on a non-grave. So I die? Like, again? Wow. That kinda sucks. Wait!" Buffy turned to her grown-up friends, "what about you guys? How do you get back to your time?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know, Buff. But I'm sure Tara and I will find a spell. Maybe we could have a poke in the library?"

Buffy nodded.

* * *

"Let's do the time warp again…" Xander muttered, pushing open the library doors. "We blew this place up like two and a half years ago."

"In another dimension," Anya reminded him. "In this part of the time continuum, none of that has happened yet. In my demon days, I learned that when travelling the time continuum, it is important to not alert anyone to their futures, it impacts them in a negative way. We should stop telling this Buffy things that are going to happen."

"You talk really… precisely," Buffy observed.

"Thank you!" The ex-demon said with a smile. "You know, the me in this reality is still a demon."

"You're a demon?" Buffy said, "cool."

"I _was _a demon. Until Giles destroyed my amulet and broke my power."

"Ahn, honey, don't sound so bitter."

Buffy, deciding to leave them before the bicker got worse, went to watch Willow and Tara hunched over the books. It was so very strange… lots of wiggy stuff happened in Sunnydale, but this was like uber-strange. These people, who would be her friends in a few years time, had watched her die and in attempting to raise her from the dead had accidentally transported themselves back to 1998? And what's more, they were so different… Willow had a girlfriend, for starters. Buffy wasn't quite sure what to make of that. The Willow she knew still had a massive crush on Xander. But Tara seemed sweet. She watched as the blonde witch wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Willow giggled and leaned up to capture Tara's lips in hers. Buffy couldn't help but smile. They were kinda adorable. Willow looked up and, catching Buffy's expression, disentangled herself from Tara slightly. "Sorry Buff, I know this must be kinda weird for you."

"Nah," Buffy said with a grin, "you guys are cute."

"Have I met Oz yet?" Willow said with interest.

"Oz? Isn't he the guitar guy in Dingoes Ate My Baby?"

"Yeah," Willow grinned, "by my calculations, I'll – the me from this time – be dating him in a couple of months."

"Stop spoiling Buffy's future!" Anya whacked Willow over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tara exclaimed, glaring at Anya and rubbing Willow's head. "Your noggin okay baby?"

"Yeah… but I think I'd feel better if I had some Tara-lips."

"Oh really?" Tara quirked an eyebrow. "Well, just because Anya hurt you…" Tara leaned in, kissing Willow delicately.

Xander watched – for possibly the first time ever when Willow and Tara were kissing – Buffy. Buffy was staring at the pair, a funny look on her face.

"It never stops being really hot," Xander said, looking at Buffy with a knowing grin.

"I wasn't… I mean, I don't think that…"

"Just teasing, Buff. But how're you doing with all this? I mean, big time differences. I'm like… responsible. And Willow's super-lesbian-witch. Are you dealing?"

"Yeah, I'm dealing. But don't you think we should talk to Giles?"

"Giles flew to England yesterday," Xander said with a sad look.

"What?" Buffy squeaked. "I saw him this morning!"

"Oh!" Xander exclaimed. "Sorry. Wrong dimension. Yeah, we can talk to your Giles. Our Giles. They're the same… give or take three years."

* * *

"Now, pet, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Of course, Spike… I want to see!"

"Well… okay, but you stay close to me, right?"

"Fine."

Spike aided his Dru getting out of the car and they walked up to the school. There were lights on, but only a few. Other than the fluorescent flickering, the school was still and quiet.

"We're gonna take out the school?" Buffy-in-Dru asked quietly.

"Yes, pet… we're gonna kill them all. Parents, teachers, students… and _the slayer_!"

Whatever had happened to her, Buffy definitely liked it. Sure, heaven was nice and all, but this world was incredible… everything was sharp and clear. Blood flowed and mayhem reigned. Oh yes, a brilliant world. And it was all for her and Spike. Of course, Spike probably wouldn't have been her initial choice for partner-in-crime, but hey… this was the badass pre-chip Spike. He was better than nothing. If Buffy was going to go back to high school, she much rather be doing it in the body of a soulless vampire.

* * *

"Do you hear voices?" Buffy said, looking up. She'd been leant over Willow and Tara's shoulders, reading the magical text with them.

"No, as a general rule, that's a sign of insanity, Buffster," Xander joked.

"Xander, shush…" Buffy held her hand up, listening. "I can hear people talking."

* * *

"There are other people here, Spike," Buffy-in-Dru whispered.

"Nonsense pet, it's near midnight. No one stays at school this late."

"I did," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Supporting Drusilla's still Prague-mob-weakened frame on a nearby locker, she pressed her ear against the wall. She could hear a _very _familiar voice… voices. Familiar voices.

"It's p-p-probably just the j-janitor," Tara's nervous stutter.

"Or you know, nice friendly school-people," Xander added.

"Or some of my old demon-comrades!" Anya's tone was easily identifiable.

"Or maybe some nice-_evil_ things!" Willow eeped.

"Going by the track-record of being us, I say that it's the evil things," Xander muttered.

"Fine, creatures of the night, _bring it_." An unfamiliar-yet-familiar voice sounded commandingly – despite sounding younger than that of her friends. Buffy heard a loud bang as doors were thrown open, then the sound of five sets of footsteps coming down the corridor.

* * *

"Okay, pet, there are other people here. Wanna eat 'em?"

"Gladly," Buffy licked Drusilla's lips, already imagining the warm spill of blood from the necks of her friends… wonderful, sweet, pungent blood.

"Not so much," Buffy cracked the unfamiliar bleach-blonde man over the head with a fire hydrant.

"Slayer!" He hissed, his eyes flashing gold as he changed to game-face.

"Vampire!" She reciprocated, sending a hard right hook into his jaw. He sprawled backwards, but caught himself on a locker and bounced back, spinning to kick her hard in the abdomen. Winded, Buffy stepped back, using the trophy-cabinet to lever herself up over the vamp, grabbing him around the neck from behind. He laughed, darting a pointed tongue out and tasting the skin of her hand.

"I'm Spike, what's your name, luv?"

"I'm Buffy," she said warily.

"Mind if I kill you now?" He asked.

"Huh?"

And he used all of his strength to flip her over his shoulder, letting her land starfish-splayed on her back. It was then, looking at her laid out on the floor, that he realised how beautiful she was. She had shiny blonde hair, and eyes that were as green as emeralds but flecked with hazel and gold. Her features were delicate, her frame tiny. She was breathtaking. At least, she woulda been if he'd _had _any breath. He didn't. So it wasn't taken. He slammed a booted foot down onto her chest, grinning as he heard a rib snap.

"Oh Goddess, Buffy!" Willow screamed.

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya could only watch in stunned silence as Spike and Buffy fought. They'd almost forgotten that he used to be evil. All Summer while Buffy was gone he'd helped them, all of the previous year he'd fought on their side. He was in love with Buffy… he'd risked his life to save Dawn. He was good. But this Spike… he was terrifying. Sexy, sultry, cruel… But with this Spike, came another vampire, equally terrifying, equally dangerous… his girlfriend, Drusilla.

"Well, you're not from this year are you?" Came a soft voice from behind them. "You weren't in our lives in 1998," Drusilla whispered, running her fingers down Tara's back. "Neither were you," she breathed into Anya's ear, "you were still evil…"

Xander landed a quick punch on the vampire's ivory skin, but she pushed him back, tutting. "Now that's not very nice, is it, Xander."

"H-how do you kn-kn-know us?" Tara whispered.

"That would be thanks to _you_, Willow," Drusilla whispered, pressing her lips to Willow's ear.

"I distinctively remember her being crazier than this…" Xander murmured.

"Wh-what? Thanks to me? Thanks to me for what?"

"Well, I figured that whatever little spell you last did went just as wrong as every one before it." She gave a low, derogatory laugh. "You brought yourselves to this dimension with your spell… not on purpose obviously. But guess what else? Good job, you brought me back, Will. Just dropped me into the wrong body. And year… and guess what?" She ran her spider-like fingers down Willow's paling cheek. "You forgot one _very _important thing."

"B-Buffy?" Willow gulped.

"I suppose so. But I'm missing something, can you guess what?"

"Your soul," Tara said bitterly.

"Good, Tara!" Buffy laughed again, Drusilla's maniacal voice making it all the more terrifying. "Yes, Willow… you brought me back to life, but now I don't have a soul… and you're stuck in a world where there's already a you. A better you. Who doesn't get everything wrong."

Willow shuddered, tears coming to her eyes. Oh Goddess, what had she done?

"But don't worry," Buffy whispered, her lips tickling the redhead's ear. "I'll make all the worry go away… you see, I figure it's not fair if you get to have a soul and I don't, so I'm just gonna take yours too. Is that okay with you? Not that I care about your answer."

"Take me instead," Tara gasped, pushing herself between Willow and Buffy.

"Oh, don't worry about that Tara. You'll all get a go… but I figured our culprit witch here should go first, that's all."

"No!" sobbed the blonde, but it was too late. Drusilla's – now Buffy's – fangs were already deeply embedded in Willow's neck.

Buffy – the 16 year old version, had managed to knock Spike out of the window. Finally. She dusted off her hands, turning to look for the older versions of her friends. What she saw made her gasp. There were three bodies on the floor, Willow, Tara in her lap, Anya spreadeagled next to them… all unmoving. All with blood on their necks. And mouths. And then there was the dark-haired vampire who was pressing her body to Xander.

"You're the heart and the eyes of this little operation, so I thought you should get to watch your friends… your girlfriend, die." The vampire grinned, burying fangs deep in his neck.

"No!" Buffy screamed rushing forward. Then Xander shocked her. He used what little strength he had left to kick her away.

"Buffy… I can't be alive if they're not."

"Xander!"

"Buff… you still have the younger versions of us… we're not going anywhere… keep yourselves safe… keep fighting."

And he drank deeply from the open cut on Drusilla's – Buffy's – chest, sealing his fate.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? Reviews please please please!**


	5. Pretty Playthings

**Pretty Playthings**

**Buffy got her friends back! But she also took their souls. Now they're out for blood.**

Spike walked into the factory, scuffing his heavy boots as he went. That bloody Drusilla hadn't even waited for him… she'd just let the slayer boot his British ass out the window while she snacked on goldilocks' bears… those bloody friends of the slayer. God. Slayer. He hated that little blonde fireball with a passion, a burning passion that left his insides burning and his heart pounding… a burning, firey, passionate hatred that made him hard and aching, desperate… That tiny little frame, strong, supple muscles that rippled under his hands as they grappled… he'd felt up his fair share of slayers, but he'd never felt one like her before. No. She was stronger, more versatile, more clever that the rest of them. You see, this one… she still wanted to live. Unlike the other slayers he'd fought, that little Buffy Summers still, in fact, wanted to be alive.

Buffy stared down at the limp figures of her friends. Willow was such a powerful little witch… shame she had no control over that power. She could have come in handy. But no, as per usual, Willow had succeeded in screwing up yet another spell. The spell that was meant to bring Buffy back to life had left her trapped in the body of a soulless vampire four years into their past, and had transported all those present at the grave back to the same moment in time. Now of course, all Buffy had to do was wait for them to wake up. After all, her friends were still her friends… she just had to make them a little more compatible, that's all. After all, you couldn't expect her to have any fun with her goody-two-shoes-soul-having friends. No, when they awoke, they'd be far better than ever before. Of course, she already knew what Willow would be like, and she'd had a very brief experience with a vampire Xander back in her high school days. Though, she mused, in this timeline none of that had happened yet. Ah, so much to come. So much to look forward to. At that moment, she heard the heavy scuffing sound of Spike's boots as he entered the factory. Oh great. That vampire was really starting to cheese-grate her nerves. For a soulless fiend, he was seriously needy.

"Dru, pet," he closed his hands just a little too hard around her shoulders, "why in the _bloody hell _did you bring the slayer's little pals back here?"

"They're gonna wake up soon," Buffy said, delighted.

"Yes. Then you'll have four very peppy new borns on your hands Drusilla! You can barely hold yourself upright after that bloody mob in Prague, and yet you're going to take care of four new borns?"

"I'll be fine, _Spikey_," she simpered.

"Whatever you say, but you know how it goes… you'll play wth your new pets for a few days, and then suddenly I'll be the one feedin' 'em and takin' 'em out huntin' an' all that."

"Oh Spike," Buffy ran Drusilla's psychotic manicure up and down his – holy mother of God, she forgot this bit! – sculpted chest. "Don't worry, I'll be the best mummy in the world!"

Spike just huffed. "I have to go see a certain Annoying One about… I dunno what. But I'll be back soon, pet." And with that, he tromped back out of the factory.

Willow felt stirrings deep in her chest, but it wasn't a heartbeat… it wasn't her lungs drawing in oxygen… it was something else. A malevolent, voracious presence that threatened to engulf whatever made Willow 'Willow'. It was delicious. Suddenly, the paralysis that had gripped her for the last however-many hours began to lift, and the energy ripped through her like fire. It began as vibrations in her toes, gradually spreading higher and higher, her whole body shuddering until at last, it hit the tip of her head, and burst through her in a white-hot, blinding explosion. She was everywhere and anywhere… she could hear the Earth pulsating in her every fibre of being. She had no heartbeat, no breath, but she'd never felt so alive. Her eyes snapped open, and the world was brighter than she'd ever seen it. Colours more vibrant, smells more intense… he sense of touch heightened tenfold. She could practically feel individual dust motes landing on her skin. She spread her arms, wanting to feel more of the silk that she lay on, but she came into contact with two other bodies. Her fingers closed around a deliciously familiar hand on her left, while on her right she came into contact with an arm roped with muscle and covered in coarse hairs … the arm of her very manly friend. Friend. Did she have those now? Well. Playthings, then. She rotated her head, examining her surroundings. She was in a dingy room dimly lit by flickering candles. She was laying on a pile of smooth silk and rose petals and the entire room smelled of tea candles, roses and the delicious scent of her lover, lying by her side.

"You're awake. Jeeze, sleepy-head, took you long enough. The others'll come to soon as well," the words… the rhythm and meter of the voice, it was so familiar… but the accent, the pitch… it was all wrong. Why was this ivory Goddess speaking Buffy's words? Willow leaped up, a surprising strength coursing through her muscles and rippling beneath her flesh. She quickly pushed a hard kick into the woman's chest, sending her sprawling.

"Hey," she groaned, pulling herself back up, "here was I thinking sires were supposed to be respected and revered and all that jazz. You think you'd want to thank me," she huffed.

"For what?" Willow said warily.

"Check the bumpies, Will."

Willow raised a hand running it down the hard lumps on her forehead, down to the pointed fangs that sat just above her bottom lip.

"So what am I thanking you for?" Willow repeated, rapidly becoming bored with this conversation.

"She took your soul!" A delighted, mellow-yet-icy voice echoed around the room. Female, but low and sexy, laced with passion and joy at her situation. Tara.

"Oh good," said a harsher voice, "I've been waiting for this for years. Oh for God's sake." Anya reached a hand out, slapping Xander hard around his still-human face. "You sure you did it right?" Anya said, staring pointedly at Buffy. "He's not waking up."

"He'll get with the wake-age soon," Buffy said dismissively. Willow drew closer to her sire, still wary. Drusilla's body, ivory skin, dark hair, thin and lanky. Drusilla's tone, Drusilla's accent. But her words… the casual, non-committal butchering of the English language, the slightly off-putting rhythm with which she spoke, the dry, sarcastic dismissal in her words… Willow had spent six years of her life listening to that. She'd know Buffy's choice of words anywhere.

"Buffy," she whispered, "what happened?"

"All your doing Will, you clever thing, you."

"You?" Tara slunk forward, sliding her hands around Willow's waist. "My clever little witch."

"Mmm…" Willow pressed back into Tara's touch, grinding into her pelvis.

"Yes," Buffy hissed, coming forward, plucking Willow from Tara's and spinning her around the room. "Yes, weak little human thing she was, she screwed up… dropped me into a body that didn't have a soul. Now you're all going to join me… we're going to have some fun."

"I want to feed," Anya moaned, kicking at Xander. "Maybe you drained him too much," Anya looked at Buffy pointedly again.

"Anya, I didn't mess up. Give him time."

"Boys are slower developmentally," Willow grinned.

"Boys are slower at everything," Anya added, rolling her eyes. "Especially washing up."

"There's one thing they're much faster at than girls though," Tara grinned, nibbling Willow's neck. "Shame speed isn't any virtue in said task," Willow giggled.

As if whatever part of Xander was still left inside had been rather mortally offended but the slurs against his gender, his (now almond-shaped) eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

"There you are…" Buffy grinned, offering a hand and pulling him up. "Told you he'd come round."

"I hate to bring this up, Sire," Tara said, gently disentangling from Willow, who pouted. "But won't it be rather conspicuous, us being here, in Sunnydale?"

"Why?" Xander asked, already lacing his hands around Anya's waist.

"Well it's just, some of you have human counterparts here, and those of us who don't will in the coming years. Buffy sired the future-versions of our human selves… there are still the present-versions, who are right at Sunnydale high that we have to deal with. High school Buffy _knows _that Drusilla sired us. You don't think she'll be out to stake us the first chance she gets? You don't think she'll be bringing this year's versions of Xander and Willow with her?"

"I like you better as little miss psycho-pep-squad," Anya grumbled. "It'll be fine! Plus, won't it be more fun… we can infiltrate the slayer's inner circle… we'll have a lot of fun tormenting her this way."

"God, I can't wait to watch that stupid little wallflower in her fuzzy sweaters squirm…"

"Enough!" Buffy clapped her hands, beckoning the three women and Xander closer. "I'll play the part as Spike's little sweetheart Drusilla… but when it's just us… just the five of us, we'll be the _biggest_, _baddest_, big-bads Buffy and her little white-hat gang have ever faced.

**Reviews per-lease!**


	6. Bare Minimum

**Bare Minimum**

**Spike is planning his attack on the school, and leaves Drusilla (Buffy) to make her own plans.**

"I don't bloody well care what the damned _Annoying One _says!" Spike cried, his booted feet slamming against the floor as he trudged up and down in the warehouse. "I'm going to kill the slayer _tonight _if it's the last thing I ever do!" His voice was a malevolent, low and admittedly sexy growl. This was one of those moments that Buffy thanked her lucky stars she knew all about how Spike and Drusilla's relationship operated – she constantly had to remind herself that Spike and Dru had spent nearly one and a half centuries together, wreaking havoc on every continent. One little mistake, one word out of that red bow of a mouth that wasn't authentically 'Dru' and she could totally blow her cover. What would this Spike (she had to keep reminding herself that this Spike was not yet totally in love with Buffy) do if he found out that his precious Dru was in fact the Slayer, but four years from now? "That bloody slayer, makes my blood boil," he spat, kicking the wall. He let out a low, animalistic snarl as he shoved Drusilla's petite body against the wall, his fingers gripping so hard Buffy could feel bruises blooming beneath the ivory skin.

Buffy raised her big, brown eyes to look at Spike with a quiver in her lips, sending a tremble through her willowy limbs.

"Spikey's mad at me…" she crooned, pouting.

"Oh pet…" He pressed his – _holy-mother-of-God-YUM _– toned body up against hers, snaking out his tongue and darting it over her lower lip, before capturing it in a sharp kiss… the delicious kind that drew blood. "Never mad," he whispered, grinding his pelvis against her as he trapped her arms above her head. Buffy felt a bolt of electricity spark deep in her belly, flames of arousal beginning to lick at her insides. Well. If there was one thing she'd been certain of when she was human and Spike was pining after her like a desperate little puppy, she'd been sure that having him grinding on her would disgust her… not make her want to rip his clothes off. She shook her head, pushing him away slightly. She may have a soul, but hey, a girl's gotta have her principles.

"You don't wanna ride, pet?" He said, looking injured.

"Your head is _full _of her. I don't wanna be with you like that," she replied haughtily, wrapping her shawl more closely around her as she sashayed away. This acting thing was fun.

"Whatever you say," he said with a shrug. "I'm gonna go gather myself a team of sorts, I'll see you tonight pet, blood of a slayer on my lips. Promise. And if I remember correctly, her blood is, uh, quite the aphrodisiac," he gave a sexy, lecherous grin, before turning and strolling out into the dusk. And Buffy couldn't help watching that tight little ass as he walked away. Good God. What was it that Giles said? A vampire is the truest form of the human self… every bare instinct, want, desire and thought laid bare for the world to see, no guilt, etiquette, law or social expectations guiding the way the being presented itself. It was bare, primal… the original form scraped down to the most fundamental levels of that personality. Oh, and evil. No soul or conscience, after all. This explained Willow's vampire self that Buffy had met in her senior year – and the Buffy in this time zone wouldn't meet for another year and a half. Yes, Willow's vampire self was quite wonderful… sexually, she was completely uninhibited and utterly wild – Buffy was quite sure that if she ever had the chance to experience it herself, it would be _quite _the ride. Which, she mused, is probably something like what Tara saw when they were human. And she was so blunt, stating whatever she thought – not giving a damn about what the people around her thought. Then there was her newer vamp toys… ones she hadn't met in their vampiric form during her human life.

As Buffy heard Spike's car sputter to life and roar away, she quickly entered the back room, glancing around the gloom until she caught sight of her new playthings. Tara and Willow were sitting together in the corner, Willow obviously grinding herself against Tara's thigh. Even in death those two were damn near inseparable. God. How sickening. Xander was watching Anya, who was currently in a state of semi-undress as she looked for the perfect 'ass-kicking' outfit. Anya wasn't really all that different, which amused Buffy to no end. Still blunt, still overtly sexual… but with an added scoop of evil flakes to make her _so _much more fun. Geeze, how her human self had dated men with souls, she had no idea. Such high maintenance. Xander was more different. As horny as ever, but seemingly more calm, rationalised… silent but deadly, as he'd described himself earlier that day. Okay, maybe not that different. Buffy chuckled. Her children looked up at her, golden eyes shining. They were hungry. Willow and Tara uncoiled like reptiles, slithering across each other like serpentine dancers, every move they made pushing and pulling the other. Willow pressed a hot kiss to the nape of Tara's neck, her fangs just piercing the skin. She liked away the ruby droplets, her pointed tongue darting out and catching them before sharing the delicious warmth with her lover. Tara moaned, pressing her thigh hard into Willow's crotch and watching her back arch. Slowly, Willow dipped her head, kissing her with a huge force then shoving her away, a lewd smile gracing her lips as she watched Tara hit the concrete at Buffy's feet.

"Buffy…" Tara crawled forward, pulling herself into a standing position and thrusting her feminine body up against Drusilla's tiny frame. She ran her tongue from the base of Buffy's neck to her ear, leaving a burning hot trail, then whispered, "Buffy, we need out… you have to let us out! We need to kill."

"No duh," Buffy grinned. "Chill. Just a few more minutes, my darlings, and you shall meet your doppelgangers." She looked at Willow, "Uh, again."

**SOOOOO sorry about the lack of updates on all fronts - exams and assignments are LITERALLY pouring out of my ears. Rhythm will be achieved in a few weeks, but for now updates will be sporadic and short. I apologise in advance. Sorry. But please review! (No joke, reviews actually motivate me to write - probably because they let me know someone is actually reading, lol)**


	7. School Hard

**School Hard**

**Spike and his vamp-cronies bombard the school as-per the episode, but Buffy and her newly-vamped best friends are there too, and they're going to have some serious fun.**

"Hey, guys, look what Spike dragged in, she's supposed to be helping high school me set up for parent teacher night. Not anymore." Buffy grinned, indicating for Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya to come into Drusilla's bedroom. "She's cute."

"N-nerds?" Sheila stared at Willow and Xander with open mouths.

"Oh I remember her!" Willow laughed, "God, long time no see Sheila." Willow turned to Tara, "she was the high school pot-head-scary-violent one," she explained.

"Oh, she's sweet…" Tara circled Sheila's bound form. The girl began to struggle against the bindings.

"That's pointless," Anya said calmly. "Buffy is good at tying knots."

"B-Buffy?" Sheila looked confused. "It's this crazy nutbag that tied me up!" Sheila kicked out at Drusilla's form.

"That _is _Buffy," Anya said in a bored voice. "There was a whole thing with a resurrection spell going kablooey… sent Buffy back in time four years to Drusilla's body… just dropped us four in the wrong timezone, though Buffy sired us and now we're soul-lacking and.. yeah. Big magic thing."

"W-what are you g-gonna do to me?" Sheila asked in a small voice.

"See, I'm kinda hungry… but I figured I'd make sure you're nice and tender before I eat you," Buffy grinned.

"E-eat me? What the fuck! What the hell is going on?! Nerds – uh, Willow and Xander, gimme a hand will you?"

Tara reached into her cleavage, withdrawing a tiny pen-knife with a razor-like blade. Willow's face slowly split in a horrific smile. She plucked the knife from Tara's hand and strolled forward slowly, holding the knife in front of her. Sheila paled. Willow reached out slowly, then brought the knife down in a long, smooth movement. Sheila screamed… then stopped. Willow had cut through the restraints binding her ankles.

"Oh thank God…" Sheila said, already beginning to struggle with the ties on her hands. Buffy frowned at Willow.

"What?" Willow shrugged. "It's no fun if they can't kick back a little."

Buffy raised her hand, examining her kinda-cool-but-in-a-psychotic-way manicure, then used it to pop every button on Sheila's shirt. She elevated her index finger, and pushed the nail deeply into the taut flesh of Sheila's bare abdomen, leaving a bloody half-moon shaped cut, before stepping away.

"Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya… do what you like. But just remember, she's only you're entrée. Give Spike an hour, then we're going back to high school."

Buffy retreated slowly from the room, grinning as she heard the screaming begin. It was like a symphony.

* * *

God, what _had _she been thinking? That haircut! EUGH. Buffy shook her head, staring at her high-school self through the little gap in the door.

Jeeze, what was with her? Willow stared, dumbstruck, watching herself fawning over Xander. Sure, he was kinda yummy… but a _soul_? Gross. The only things souls are any good for are _corrupting_.

Yuck! She could quite happily sink her fangs into that neck. Tara was itching with jealousy, watching Xander oogle her (admittedly soulful and…fuzzy girl). No way, no one with a soul should be within an mile of her girl.

Yum. She'd _totally _go for that threesome. Though, admittedly Anya would probably prefer to have sex with the more grown up and uh, vampy, version of Xander and Willow.

Sex. Xander finally figured out the second thing that fuelled the actions of every vampire. Blood and sex. Every single thing a vampire did was seeking out one of those two things. And that sounded like a pretty darn good life.

Buffy had brought her newly sired children to the school, watching from the shadows, looking as the high school versions of all of them giggled, loose, free…unburdened. It was precious really. All of a sudden, there was a massive crash and dozens of vampires spilled into the school. High-school Buffy grabbed Principal Snyder some other parents and her mother, all of them running.

"No one gets out!" Spike cried, an almost casual lilt in his stride. "Especially the girl!"

Buffy shuddered, staring in awe from her hiding spot. Spike really was kinda sexy. Especially when he was big-time authority guy… And suddenly she could see the other her and her mother running straight in their direction. Buffy pressed Drusilla's frail form further back into the niche, looking back over her shoulder to shush Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. But they were kinda… not there.

"Shit!" Buffy hissed, sliding back into the classroom and running back, hunting for her new charges. Damn, she still had a fair bit to learn about being a vampire… like how long new ones could go without food. Oops.

* * *

"Hey," Vamp-Willow grinned, wrapping her hands around Xander's waist, "wanna play a game?"

"W-will?" He gawked, "Wow, makeover… uh… again with the wow…" he shook his head. "But this is probably not the best time for uh, games…" His childhood best friend all… leathery. In a good way. In a-a _cleavage _way.

"Aw, no fun!" She hissed, pressing her tongue against his ear. Her breath was hot and moist, smelling of something faintly sweet and musky. "He doesn't want to play," Willow whined, turning to face Tara who'd drawn up silently next to them.

"W-wow!" Xander stared at the girl who'd appeared with Willow. She was incredibly beautiful, golden hair to her back, a sheer, gossamer-like black top and red leather pants displaying long, toned legs.

"Buffy's looking for us, love," the girl murmured, "leave him."

Willow laced her hand with the girl's, before giving Xander a lingering glance and running off.

"What the lacy-bodice just happened?"

* * *

"It's been so long," Vamp-Willow said with a reminiscent smile, "since high school. I look at me, all fuzzy and nervous… where'd that girl go?"

Vamp-Tara laughed, low and dangerous, "I'm pretty sure she went the same place as your soul." Without even a sideways glance, she reached out, grabbing a passing student by the neck.

"You're pretty," she observed, before giving the girl a malevolent grin and sinking her fangs deeply.

"Hey," Willow whined, "share!"

"Anything for you, my love," Tara reared her head, eyes yellow and mouth covered in sweet, ruby blood, tossing the body to Willow. It flopped as easily as a ragdoll.

* * *

"All this blood is making me want to have sex," Vamp-Anya let her third high-schooler drop to the floor, wiping her mouth clean.

"Ahn, _everything _makes you want to have sex."

"Good point." Anya grabbed her lover around the waist, tugging him in close for a kiss… she could still feel warm blood in his mouth.

* * *

"Damn body," Buffy muttered, extending a skeletal arm. "I forgot how weak Dru was when she and Spike first came to town."

"Drusilla!" Spike cried. "Pet, you shouldn't be here!"

"Why not, Spikey?" Buffy let her tone heighten, becoming more childlike.

"You're weak, luv…" He pressed his lips to hers. She could taste blood. "Please, just go home!"

Busted. Buffy shimmied in Spike's grip. Hey, if she couldn't use her patent-Buffy-pout to wheedle her way out of this situation, she could still sure as hell use her not-so-patent-more-general-knowledge-hip-grinding moves to a bring Spike 'up' to her point of view. She pressed her pelvis against his, grinding hard and raking her psychotically-manicured nails down his (how did she always forget how ripped he was?) sculpted chest.

"Pet…" he groaned breathily. "C'mon… I'm gonna kill the slayer and as soon as I'm done you can have me any way you want," his words came out in an aroused hiss. "Please just… ARGH," he shoved her hard, pushing her against the wall and stalking away.

"Uh oh," Buffy stage whispered, "daddy's angry."

Spike let loose a primal snarl from deep in his throat, and in a flash he had her pinned by the neck up against the wall. She could do nothing but giggle. This was kinda hot.

"_Daddy_," he hissed, "is going to bring you back the blood of a slayer." He dropped her to the ground, and in an instant, he was gone.

* * *

"Do you think I confused the colourful Xander?" Vamp-Willow her vampiric girlfriend.

"The colourful Xander?" Tara questioned, passing the sweet blood of a younger student from her lips to Willow's in a dainty kiss.

"You know, the one in the colourful clothes… the one with a soul. In high school."

Tara chuckled. "Sweetie, I think you sent him into _quite _the spin."

Willow smiled proudly. "I'm glad. I want him to go home tonight, thinking about _me_. Wondering how sweet," Willow pushed Tara down onto a chair, "innocent," she threw one leg over Tara's, "fuzzy," she sat on Tara's lap, pulling in close with a lecherous grin, "_me_," she planted a burning, bloody kiss on Tara's plasma-stained lips, "could possibly be so… what's the word?"

"_Hot?_"

"Mmm-hmm," Willow pressed her hips into Tara's, setting up a quick grinding motion, "_hot_."

* * *

Buffy-the-vampire strolled through the hallways. They were nearly empty now, well. At least, void of life. Every now and again, there'd be a dead body on the floor. She could hear students, parents, teachers, all hidden in classrooms, but the earlier mass hysteria was over. Now the only life came from Spike and the few remaining cronies that saint-Buffy hadn't staked.


	8. Pixies Whispered It

**Pixies Whispered It**

**"I knew before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me." ~ Drusilla, ****_Crush_**

They'd been in Sunnydale a number of weeks now… Drusilla's body was getting stronger by the day, the anointed one was completely out of the picture and she and Spike had the big warehouse entirely to themselves. Of course, Buffy's new playthings had taken up residence elsewhere – if Spike found out about them, he'd immediately become suspicious and it'd blow Buffy's cover. After all, now there were two Willows and two Xanders in the town and in the coming years, two Anyas and two Taras. Just… half of them happened to be, well, evil and stuff. If Spike knew that the vampire counterparts existed, Buffy would have to explain the spell-whackiness and dimension shifting – which would raise questions she couldn't answer. Not without admitting that she _wasn't _actually prim-and-proper nineteenth-century-(okay, crazy) girl Drusilla.

* * *

"Stop, stop…rewind that. I want to see it again," Spike gazed at the TV screen, riveted by the peppy blonde bouncing on it. The girl tipped backwards, uprooting a pumpkin and smashing her assailant over the head with it. Buffy smirked from the doorway. She had to give the girl props, c'mon, if that's not resourceful, what is? It was her after all. "She's tricky," Spike hissed. "Baby likes to play."

Buffy nearly growled. Sure, Spike had been in love with her for the last year of her human life…she'd known that. Even kissed him out of pity once. And he'd been incredibly attentive and loyal during the fight with Glory. He'd loved her, certainly. But now, Buffy was beginning to realise something… he'd been in love with her much longer than she'd thought. She studied his face, slightly bemused by his expression. It was hungry, he devoured her lithe movements on the little screen, soaking up her slender curves and sparkling green eyes…that confident little smirk she had when she plunged her makeshift stake into the vampire's chest. A different lifetime. One that was once hers… but now, he was falling for her. Again. Yet…she chuckled…the woman he loves is standing right behind him, yet he doesn't know, doesn't understand. Will never know. Will go on loving the petite little slayer with all his unbeating heart, not knowing she's standing by his side.

"Spike," she whispered.

"Come here, poodle," me murmured, pulling her into his arms and settling her into his lap.

"Do you love me, Spike?" she asked softly. And for once, she wasn't speaking as Drusilla.

"Eyeballs to entrails, sweet. That's why I have to study this slayer. Once I know her, I can kill her. And once I kill her, you can have your run of Sunnyhell and get strong again."

Buffy hissed through her teeth. Didn't he get what he'd taught her? Didn't he have that knowledge, yet? _Every slayer has a death wish…she has to want it…_ Buffy didn't want it. Not this Buffy, not the Buffy bounding around on the screen, staking vamps with Halloween decorations. It's why Spike couldn't kill her the first time they met… of course, now it was probably more down to his over-sized, dead-boy crush on her. It was all so much easier when the only thing he wanted to do was kill her. He could kill this slayer all he wanted. But no… she'd be all happy and peppy and blah blah blah until she threw herself of the frigging tower and – oh yeah, ended up right back here stuck in Drusilla's body. Again.

"Everything's changing. Makes her weak." Buffy muttered bitterly.

"Really? Did my pet have a vision?" Spike misinterpreted her grumblings.

"You know what I miss?" Buffy asked, continuing on her tangent – figuring it didn't matter. Dru was insane after all. "When you were just a leech." Yeah. When all he wanted was blood… not frigging _love_. Ugh. It was enough to make the hole where her soul used to be ache.

"Talk to daddy," he urged, "this thing that makes the slayer weak, when is it?"

Buffy blanched. What had she been saying? Ah well. Winging it had gotten her through chem finals, should work now…

"Tomorrow," Buffy urged definitively.  
"But tomorrow is Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween."

Struggling for something to say, she glanced at the little screen again, and was hit with a sudden memory… just after Spike rolled into town, _Halloween_. It was Halloween! Oh! Ethan Rayne and his enchanted costumes… that was next on the agenda for little bads to fight… see, she did learn something from chem class. How to make stuff up.

"Someone's coming, someone new," she replied, feeling surprisingly knowledgable. She'd already lived the next few years, after all. A small, gleeful smirk spread across Spike's lips, his scarred eyebrow quirking.

"Huh."

* * *

"Nothing happens on Halloween my ass," Buffy muttered, retreating to her room. As much as her New Kids on the Block posters back home were starting to date her, she did kinda miss them. Drusilla's creep-tastic china dolls were frigging scary. She pulled the shades back, looking out of her window. The sun was just setting, and kids were out in force, trick-or-treating their little asses off. And then there were all the unfortunate teenagers leading groups of sugar-hyped brats. She couldn't help smirking, tonight the high school versions of herself, Willow and Xander were doing just that. She wasn't quite sure _why _Giles maintained his 'nothing happens on Halloween' mantra. C'mon, evil costumes and haunted frat houses… and the last Halloween she'd had as a human she'd spent the night with Spike – learning how he killed the other slayers. Spike had tried to kiss her that night, and she'd left him sprawled on the ground with five dollar bills fluttering around him. And now? Was it incredibly shallow that all she wanted was for Spike to want her again? Which, granted, he did… he just wanted the high school her, not the her trapped in his girlfriend's body. Obviously, she didn't love him or anything or even want to date him that much or actually even kiss him maybe just rake her fingers down that greek-statue chest and feel those ropy muscles are rippling under her hands and see if he was really as well endowed as she'd always imagined and… oh get a grip Buffy. She was starting to sound like Willow, all babble-brain. Spike was just… he was supposed to be madly infatuated with her, and it pissed her off that he wasn't. And Drusilla's body was so frail he was being all gentlemanly and _not _trying to fuck her brains out. She really couldn't wait for when for next month – when they did the spell with Angel to restore her strength. Then maybe she could get out of this hellhole, take her friends with her, start over… without Spike. He could stay and get all Buffy-whipped. Who knows, in this timeline he might actually her lucky, get to be with her.

* * *

"Xander!" Tara snarled, her game-face flashing as in one swift move she pinned him by his throat against the wall, his feet dangling. "I may be a vampire, but I'm stil gay, and if you hit on me _one _more time, I'm going to move you in your sleep so you can wake up with a gorgeous view of the _sunrise_. Capiche?"

He nodded desperately, struggling against her hand.

"Good," she smirked, letting him drop to the floor. Willow walked in, looking at Xander sprawled on the ground.

"Did you hit on Tara again? I told you she'd kick your ass. C'mere baby…" she pulled Tara in by the waistband of her pants, kissing her deeply.

"You know, in my demon days they always used to say vampires couldn't truly be in love," Anya mused, dusting Xander off. "But I think they can. Just look at them," she motioned to Willow and Tara, twined around each other like vines.

"And remember Spike and Drusilla? He loved her. And he loved Buffy."

"Angel loved Buffy," Willow surfaced from her kiss.

"And Angel and Darla had a thing swinging for a while there too," Xander added. "They're all wrong. You don't need a soul to fall in love."

"Plus, no souls equals no one getting mad about little things like infidelity."

"If I had a gag reflex, I'd puke," Their sire stood, silhouetted in the doorway, arms folded.

"You don't have a gag reflex?" Xander's eyes bulged.

"You're just as insatiably horny as a vampire, you know that?" Willow rolled her eyes. "And vampires can't throw up, it's a thing."

"C'mon Ahn…" Xander grabbed his girlfriend, dragging her out of the room.

"Not so fast, horny-mcgee," Buffy called him back, "I've got something _far _more fun for us to be doing tonight. Spike is out already, pursuing his precious little slayer, and the town's a free for all."

"It's Halloween," Tara pointed out, "nothing happens on Halloween. I-it's like the vampy public holiday."

"No," Willow hissed, her eyes widening in gleeful delight, "no, not this Halloween…" She grinned.

"Ethan Rayne," Xander breathed, dropping Anya's hand.

"Yummy little buffet…sweet blood with all the candy," Drusilla's thin mouth was curved in a dainty smirk. "Hee, Buffy at the buffet…" she giggled. She had a plan… a good one. A plan that would mean Spike wanted the her _without _a soul. And stage one would begin tonight. See, killing the Slayer would invariably solve all of her problems. And who better to kill the Slayer, than herself?

"Haul ass, kiddies, all hell will break loose within the next hour… don't wanna miss the fun."


	9. Halloween

**Halloween**

**Buffy takes the others out on the prowl… it's Halloween and they're going for the 'trick'.**

**NOTE: I am so so so so so sorry! I'm a horrible updater right now, the new school year just started and ugh… I've been so busy. I promise, weekly updates from now on. It's a New Year's Resolution and everything! I want this story done by March, so you might even get more than 1 update a week.**

* * *

"Will, it's perfect," Buffy admired her childe's outfit. A fitted leather skirt, a tight top that revealed a strip of creamy belly and a few inches of cleavage. "Just like the one you wore on Halloween. No one will be able to tell."

"Oh baby!" Tara grinned, entering the room and looking her girlfriend's body up and down with a lecherous grin. "You look so sexy."

"So do you my love," Willow replied, drinking in Tara's outfit. She wore a tiny white skirt, with black stockings and a lacy garter belt, with a matching white top… a sexy nurse indeed.

"Wanna donate some blood?" She grinned.

Willow laughed, sliding her fingernail across her own wrist, leaving a pearly trail of blood droplets. She raised her slit wrist to Tara's lips, and the blonde began to drink gently. Her eyelids fluttered and her chest heaved, tasting Willow on her lips. Finally she pulled back, her mouth a glistening ruby.

"Yum," Xander commented dryly, entering the room, Anya on his arm. He quickly grabbed Tara's waist, pulling her backward and kissing Willow's blood from her lips.

A low snarl ripped from Willow's throat as she pulled Tara back from Xander's grasp. He smirked, but willingly released Tara. When it came to the pretty blonde, even Xander knew not to cross Willow.

"Oh come on," Buffy sighed, her valley-girl rhythm lilted with Drusilla's accent. "Let's get going before Willow dusts someone."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Anya hissed.

"Yes yes," Buffy said dryly, "Willow's the biggest baddest big bad, now haul your currently un-dusty asses, don't wanna miss the party."

* * *

Drusilla's body had been getting stronger by the day, and with her children feeding her their blood regularly, she was now almost back to full health… of course, Buffy wasn't about to tell Spike that. No, right now it was better he think she was at home, resting her frail figure. He wouldn't like it if he knew she was out trying to kill the Slayer. After all, he wanted to do that himself. Buffy knew better though, she knew he could never kill the peppy little soul-having version of her. He was in love with her. Already, his head was filled with her. Of course, by the time she died as a human she was well aware that Spike was madly in love with her… but she'd kinda figured that had been a recent thing. Looking at the way he was fawning over her sweet little high school self now, Buffy had come to realise rather painfully that even if he wasn't aware of it, he'd been in love with her since they first met. And, as ironic irony goes, he had her. Right now. Buffy the vampire lived with him, was in his home, was at his disposal… and had shocked herself by realising that she too was somewhat-kinda-not-really _insanelymadlyridiculously _attracted to him. But hey, continuing with the ironic irony, she now didn't have the one thing he apparently wanted her to have. A soul. And while there was still a Buffy with a soul out there, he'd probably _never _want her. Not really. So she'd just have to make sure that SHE was the only Buffy out there. Then he'd just have to settle for her, wouldn't he?

* * *

"Have you seen Cordelia's costume?" Xander asked, jogging to keep up with Buffy's brisk pace. They were rushing through the school hallway, trying to get to their troops of bratty little sugar-high kids before Snyder realised that they were late.

"Cordelia's a big skank?" Buffy cried in faux-surprise.

"I'm shocked," Willow said dryly.

"Her darling daddy forked out like $150 at Party Town for some skanky kitty outfit," Buffy continued.

"Whereas I make do with two dollar bills to create the master of all costumes," Xander puffed out his chest.

"Your tiny plastic gun has me all aquiver," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's not the size of the gun that matters!"

"It's about how you use it?" Cordelia stepped into stride beside Xander. "Because we all know you have neither size, nor experience."

"Hey!"

Buffy and Willow tried not to giggle.

"Oh ha-ha," Xander grouched. "I'll have you know that my gun," he lifted the little plastic pistol, releasing the fake safety and aiming it at Cordelia's Lycra-encased chest, "works just fine, thank you very much."

"Well you've had plenty of time alone to practise after all," Cordelia smirked, striding away.

"Halloween blows," Xander muttered. Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, pun not intended but I stand by my statement. This is no fun at all."

"Aw c'mon," Willow gestured around. "Cute kiddies, funny costumes, I'm pretty sure you didn't _hate _Cordelia's outfit, free candy…"

"And best of all, no monsters," Buffy grinned. "Well," she nodded to the kids in masks chasing each other, "at least not real ones."

* * *

"I shouldn't be allowed to talk, at all, ever," Buffy groaned. "Seriously, I always jinx myself… 'no real monsters' I said…" Buffy shook her head, gazing forlornly as two of her kids started brawling, all-too-real claws slashing at each other. But within moments, Buffy was unconscious.

* * *

"Now _this _is impressive," Anya smirked happily, "I reigned chaos over the masses for a millennia, but mass hysteria of this level… This Ethan Rayne worships Chaos right?"

"Oh totally," Buffy said. "He's a chaotic dude. One of Giles' old friends."

"I turned into a ghost," Willow mused. "And a slutty ghost at that."

"I was like GI Joe."

"I single-handedly set feminism back about five hundred years," Buffy pouted. "Not the best costume choice. And I still can't believe I did all that to impress Angel. Eugh. He _reeks _of his soul now. I don't know how I put up with it for three years."

"You were human sweetie," Tara said. Even evil she was surprisingly gentle. "Humans are weak."

"Look!" Anya gestured to a nearby house, "isn't that Willow?"

"Oh wow," Willow breathed. "Yep, ghosty me."

"And there's Xander!" Anya added. He looked more slick and suave than usual, well, at least more than his usual human self. As a vampire he was the embodiment of slick and suave. He raised his gun, now very real and very big indeed, and fired at two nearby monsters.

"We need to go and find eighteenth century me before Spike does," Buffy whispered, "come on."

* * *

And find her they did – cowering under a tree and shielding her eyes from the bright street lights. Vampire-Xander crouched beside her, smiling softly and prying her hands from her face.

"Oh, are you a man come to rescue me?" She cried, her accent soft and British.

"Of course, and I rescue only the finest damsels," Xander smiled, playing along and helping her to her feet.

"Why sir, your flattery will do no good to rid me of fear, for I am afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Tara stepped gently out of the shadows, her face a kind, serene mask. Genuine, loving, controlled…almost perfect.

"Women should not dress as such," Buffy scolded, looking Tara up and down.

"I dress as I please, lady," Tara said softly. "Now tell me, what is it you fear?"

Buffy gazed into her kind, sapphire eyes and conceded to tell the truth. "I fear you are naught but more of the fearful creatures that roam these peculiar streets."

"We're not," Xander cupped her hand in his bigger ones. "I swear on all of my honour."

"Would we lie to you?" And of course, Tara was one of those people with the kind of smile you couldn't help but believe.

"I believe a lady of your beauty and strong will hasn't a mendacious bone in her body, madam," Buffy conceded kindly.

"Then accompany us?" Xander held out his arm to the frail, totally-un-21st-century Buffy.

"Though it is not my place to question a man, brave sir," Buffy said softly, "may I ask where it is you are taking me?"

"To safety, lady," Xander replied, gently taking her hand, "to safety."

* * *

When Tara and Xander had gone to fetch anti-feminism Buffy, Willow and Anya had decided to go on a little adventure of their own, leaving Buffy to await the arrival of…well, _Buffy_. The two young vampires had decided, considering the fact that there were now two (rather distinctly different) Willows in Sunnydale, it was time to shake things up a bit.

"This way," Vamp-Willow beckoned Vamp-Anya.

"Where are we going?" The ex-demon-ex-human-gone-vampire queried, hobbling slightly in her high heels as she tried to keep pace with Willow.

"To have some fun with a certain librarian, of course," Willow grinned at Anya. "I always did have a crush on him."

* * *

**Again with the big sorry :( But reviews? They're encouraging!**


End file.
